Twilight Saga: Dark Moon
by The Broken Rose
Summary: The Makah Village has long kept a secret,a secret thats about to be revealed. What happens when the life of a female wolf shifter hybrid, crosses with the Quileute wolves? how will her existence impact those the pack is close to?
1. Who is it?

**Twilight Saga: Dark Moon**

**By Broken Rose**

**Disclaimer: ANY AND ALL TWILIGHT SAGA CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY STEPHENIE MEYER AND THE PRODUCERS OF THE MOVIES, I OWN NONE OF THE ORIGINAL TWILIGHT MEMBERS I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT IDEAS.  
><strong>

**Original Characters:**

**Sienna Black- A unique young Makah woman, she is the only child of James Black a Quileute native who came to Makah to keep his village safe...or so he thought.**

**James Black- Sienna Father, a man who at one time had been tricked by a vampire hybrid...more on the story of the trick later on**

**Tahoe Call-a man whose first thoughts are the protection and defense of his adopted tribe, he is a man with several secrets**

**Talli Call- Tahoe's wife, she lives amoung the Quileutes and has for a long time.**

**Serena: Sienna's Mother**

**Maysun: Sienna's Aunt**

**+Nahuel: Sienna's uncle on her mother's side+ (not an original character of mine, it is actually a named character in Breaking Dawn, yes will stay true to his story some what...)**

**Jennifer: Sienna's Aunt**

**Azariel: Sienna's Aunt**

**Joham: Sienna's grandfather- her mothers father**

**any other original Characters will have a * beside them**

**Storyline: Makah Village has a secret, one its had for almost 20 years now. Makah has its own protection finally, no longer solely dependent on the Quileute treaty of peace. It protection has finally taken form in the decesendents of The Makah/Quileute marriages arranged by Taha Aki after the Cold Man came. Howevver they have appeared with a catch, for the very Makah maidens the cold man once preyed upon, now prey upon any wandering vampire into their tuff. The Makah wolf pack has finally formed after generations of dormancy, lead by two former Quileutes, Tahoe Call and James Black. This is the tale of the most secret of the Makahs Secrets- the tale of Sienna Black- part wolf shifter part vampire/human hybrid.**

** Ch1: Who is it?**

A motorcycle peels off down the road, heading towards the small town of Forks, Washington. The rider never looked back as they took off down the road, if they had they would have noticed several pairs of eyes watching them leave. Several hours later, the bike pulls up to a small house on the edge of town. parking the bike the rider gets off and carries the bags inside. Tossing them on the couch the rider picks up the note left by the realtor concerning getting to know the Police Chief when they have time. Looking up at the clock the rider notices that its almost dinner time so they head back out and start the bike back up to head into town to find a place to eat.

As the bike pulls up to the local diner it draws the attention of patrons both in and outside. One of the groups of patrons paying close attention to the newcomer, intrigued by the bike and its rider. As the bike shuts off its rider looks around before getting off the bike. As the rider fixes their belongings on the bike two members of the group pay closer attention for different reasons before glancing at one another with a nod.

once their bike was prepped for leaving the rider takes off their gloves and places them in the pocket of their riding jacket. turning as they unzip the jacket, they reach up and take off thier helmet. Long Hair falls to the riders shoulders as she sits her helmet on her bike and straps it into place. She finishes unzipping her coat as she steps into the diner. Looking around she takes note of the large group celebrating in the back, raising a slight eyebrow as she notices that all but a few are Native American, before turning and sitting where the waitress directs.

glancing over the menu she places her order and sits back to wait for it to arrive. As she waits her eyes wander around the diner taking in the sights and smells. As she discreetly watches she notices one of the men stand up and walk towards her, ocassionaly speaking to those who pass him as he comes to stand beside her. "You must be the new owner of the old Morris place?" The man questions as he sits across from her, causing her head to tilt a little, "Yes i am, how did you know?" she asks her blue eyes watching him warily. "I'm charlie Swan, the police chief, I make it a habit to know who moves into town." The girl nods, "I can understand that Chief Swan, I'm Sienna Black." she says softly extending her hand. Charlie's eyes widen a little at her last name, "Black? Any relation to Billy Black up on the Quileute Reservation?" he asks as he shakes her hand. Sienna shrugs, "Honestly, no clue. My dad doesn't talk about his family much." Charlie nods and stands up, "Well welcome to Forks, Miss Black. I hope you enjoy your stay. "Thanks Chief Swan, I'm sure i will." Her eyes shifting from blue to dark brown as he turns and walks back to the partying group.

As she watches the group she notices a quiet conversation going on between the Police Chief and on of the Young men, whose eyes meet hers before she looks away. Turning away she smiles up at the waitress before quickly eating her meal. Leaving payment and tip on the table, she gets up and leaves quickly. Glancing back as she opens the door, she sees the one stiffen as the breeze comes in the door, taking her unique scent towards him before she steps outside completely. Once outside she heads back to her bike, zipping her coat up as she throws her leg across it and puts her helmet on. Kick starting the bike she heads home as the young man walks out talking on a phone and saying just a few words, "We have a problem..."


	2. Where the Dirt Road ends

_**I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters from the books/movies, i make no profit off this and the Author Stephenie Meyer is an Amazing writer...I'm just dabbling in her world for a little while.**_

Ch 2: Where the dirt road Ends

~Later that Night~

Sienna sits in her home, finally unpacking her few belongings. Taking care to set her photos up carefully. As she goes through the frames she gives a sad smile before placing them on her mantle. Slowly one at a time, a photo of her and her father when she was younger, followed by photos of herself, her friends from Makah, and her honorary aunt and uncle, before placing the final frame up, a photo of two young children, her and her childhood best friend who she hadnt seen in more then 15 yrs. Once she finishes placing them, she grabs her coat and gets ready to head off again determined to go visit the one person who she knew should be around.

As she steps off her porch she smiles, grabbing her helmet off the banister she twists her hair up and under as it settles over her face, not bothering to do up her jacket as she throws her leg over the seat of her bike, turning the kick as she kick starts it into gear. She peals out of the drive northbound on a dirt road, letting the wind whip at her as she travels not noticing the forms hidden deep in the woods as she makes her way to a place shes never been.

****Shes heading to the Res!**** A young mind shouts to the others in his pack, causing those on Patrol to scramble back to La Push on edge.

**Seth, how far is she from the border?** the boy's Alpha asks, ****Shes just south of it, on her motorcycle, heading in on the main roads so far** **Seth answers as he keeps pace following the strange female, ****whats the order Jake?** **There was a brief pause as Jake consults the Alpha of the other La Push pack, **Keep tabs on her for now Seth, Sam and I both want to know why she is heading there and who see is seeing** Jacob Black orders before phasing back to human to inform his mate's family of the stranger. Seth follows the motorcycle keeping to the woods as he listens to whatever may be said.

Sienna pulls into La Push, slowing her bike down as she pulls out a piece of paper and looks around, finding the direction she needs she turns her bike down a road that leads away from the center of town. Stopping her bike in front of a home she puts the kick stand down and shutting it off as she gets off. Unhooking her helmet before setting it on the back, she glances around her eyes lingering on the woods before shaking her head and walking up to the door and knocking lightly, "Talli? you home?" she calls out.

_"Sienna?"_ she hears a voice call out from the back of the house, _"Is it really you? what are you doing this far south of Makah?"_ The voice asks as a lady steps out of the door, smiling at her, "Oh just this and that, sorta got into it with them again and left for good, figured id come by and see my favorite aunt." Sienna replies causing the woman to laugh, _"Come in, Oh i wish Embry was home, but he is off with his friends, yet again."_ Talli leads Sienna into the house offering her a soda as she gestures for the girl to sit, _"Come we have much to catch up on."_ Sienna laughs softly, "that we do, i can always swing by to run into Em another time." she answers falling back to the childhood nickname for Talli's son. The two sit and talk laughing together as they catch up on old news from Makah that Talli had missed. Neither noticing as the front door opens and a group of young men walk in.

"_Sienna, I love that you are here, but what happened to make you leave? surely it couldnt have been that bad?"_ The group hears Talli ask, "Bad enough, they refuse to let me do anything, I mean...yes i understand, i got injured and needed to heal, but that was 5 years ago, and now its even more orders and commands. I broke ranks finally and left." they hear the young woman answer, "Anyways, i got to get back to town, need to talk to someone at the hospital about a few issues with my other heritage." the voice says as the chair scraps the floor, "heres my address, come by anytime and we can talk more." The boys all duck into Embry's room as the two women leave the kitchen and head outside, not seeing the younger one pause and sniff suddenly, eyes filling with knowledge as they both step onto the porch, "Tal... I dont want to sound rude or anything...but how long has the Quilettes' pack been active?" Her question causes the men to freeze inside the room listening intently, _"What do you mean Sienna?"_ Talli asks her, "I smell shifter, wolf shifter, more then one, and i dont know how recently." Sienna answers as she looks around warily, "Figures I leave one pack area just to run into another..." her voice trails off _"Well that would make alot of things make sense if your sure thats what your smelling. And if it is, I honestly dont know how long theyve been active, a few years at least, I know we had rumors of Wild bears going around." _Talli remarks, her own eyes looking around.

"Wild bears my ass." Sienna remarks, fully on alert as her sense spread out, "I'm out of here, you know where to find me." Talli nods, _"Good Luck Child."_ she whispers as she watches Sienna dart to her bike, slamming her helmet on her head as she kicks it into gear, glancing back once before peeling out down the street, her eyes having caught sight of the wolf watchers in the woods. Sienna speeds down the highway, swerving around traffic as she makes her way to Forks as fast as she can, not spotting the vehicles that are following as well. Once in town she slows down, heading at a more appropriate pace to the hospital. Parking for the moment as she slips the key into her pocket and pulls her helmet off, carrying it with her as she makes her way in and walks up to the nurses station, "Hi, is Dr Cullen on duty by chance?"

_**A/N theres the next chapter for now, hope you enjoy, please review comment, even flame if you must. i look forward to hearing your opinions and thoughts on my story.**_


	3. Past Complications

Ch 3: Past complications

As Sienna is talking to the nurses, Carlise walks up behind her, having already been filled in on some of what the group knew about the young lady which wasn't much sadly, "I'm Dr Cullen, how can i help you miss?" he asks softly, causing the girl to turn around and smirk some.

"Would i be able to borrow a few moments of your time Dr?" Sienna asks, slowly mouthing the word vampire at him, which causes Carlise to raise an eyebrow.

"Why certainly, lets go to my office. " Carlise suggests as he steps to the side and beackons her forward.

Sienna nods as she follows him, letting her senses spread out and cover the area. Once inside the office, Carlise takes a seat and waves a hand towards one in front of his desk, "Have a seat, young lady, now what do you need to talk to me about?"

Sienna smirks some as she sits, "About a mutually shared sensitivity shall we say? How secure is your office Dr?" she asks,

"Quite secure, child, and I'm not sure i know what you mean."

Sienna nods slightly, "Very well I'll put it in plain terms then, I know you are a vampire, so please don't try to deny it, you are the leader of the Cullen Clan, vegetarian vampires. I, to put it plainly, need your help." Carlise blinks in surprise at the girls knowledge of his family.

"My help with what exactly?" he asks.

Sienna shakes her head for a moment, " Before i get into that, i need your word this goes no further then just the two of us for now, not to your clan, nor to the wolves that i can smell on you."

Carlise nods, "very well you have my word, this stays between us."

Sienna gives a soft sigh of relief, "Thank you Dr Cullen. What i need your help with is a sensitive matter, cause all honesty im not sure where to start. My Parents were unique in their own rights and both sides of that uniqueness have passed to me." Sienna starts talking quietly.

"Unique how?" Carlise asks, his curiosity peaked now.

" My father was a Quileute, long before he meet my mother he left his home, not wanting to risk his village to his temper, Im sure you can guess what i mean with that."

"He is a shifter?"

"Yes the first one to have been born since the treaty was made with your clan. I'm not sure why he shifted the first time, but i think he may have been in danger when it came out. He refuses to talk about his early days. For awhile after he changed he traveled. One day he met a beautiful young lady whom he thought was his imprinted mate, my mother, sadly."

"What do you mean by thought she was his imprint?" Carlise asks.

"My mother is unique, a hybrid, and one of few currently alive, half vampire, half human, an experiment by her father Joham."

Carlise gasps as Sienna talks, knowing exactly how rare the hybrids were, considering his own Granddaughter Renesmee, was one herself.

"I'm guessing you've heard of the hybrids?" Carlise nods and beackons her to continue her story. "Very well. My mother had gifts she was born with, mental gifts, that allowed her to trick my father into being with her. Into thinking she was his mate. Not long after their coupling, she left him, with the knowledge their relationship was false and that she was pregnant. Which was all she wanted from him. She didn't know he was a wolf shifter when she chose him."

Carlise pulled out a pen and paper and quickly started writing down the story he was being told, determined to keep the history of this event with him. "What happened after that?" he asks carefully.

"I was born of course, a freak amoung freaks, i have my fathers gift for the wolf, with all my mothers mind game gifts, and then some. However over the years the price for them has all become great."

"How so?" Carlise asks.

"My father has grown to resent my abilities as they remind him to much of my mother, and he has forbidden me alot of the basic needs that sadly the 1/4 vampire in me needs to be healthy. It has gotten worse over the past 6 years."

Carlise tilted his head, "Do explain?" he asked,

"When I was younger, my father rescued me from my mother. After she had found out about my wolf gift, she and her father wanted me dead. My father stole me away before they could kill me. He moved us to a small village north of Forks, where I was raised until now. Ocassionally we have run ins with them still wanting me dead and now him with me for removing me from them. 6 years ago things got strained between my father and I. Until then i was allowed to use my gifts to gain control of them. Then i started getting injured in battle more, I was targeted more by the vampires we would be fighting, for they sensed the vampire blood in me. It got to the point i was gravely injured about 5 years ago."

Sienna paused to collect her thoughts, "5 years ago, my father forbade me from using my vampire gifts. Since then he has gone so far as to put in pack commands to stop me from using either gift. Should i try to shift, i wind up in unbearable pain due to the commands, same for if i try to quench the hinderance of the Vampire blood."

Carlise nods in understanding, "because without it you dont heal as fast am i correct?"

Sienna smiles, "yes you are correct, which is why i came to you. I have broken from my pack. I am an Omega, a lone wolf at the moment. I need to get both sides of me healthy before i can find those who hunt me and take them out first."

Carlise nods his complete understanding, "I will help you child, i will have to take a sample of your blood to be able to properly help though."

Sienna rolls up her sleve and nods, "Go ahead and do so, and call me Sienna please."

"As you wish Sienna" Carlise stands up and gets the stuff he needs to draw the blood, "Since you have told me your story i will help you as much as i can, however I wont be able to keep your tale from everyone. My one son, Edward, can read minds and might catch the story running through. However, I shall asks him to refrain from repeating anything he might over hear for now." Carlise says softly as he inserts the needle into her arm and starts to draw some blood out.

Sienna nods, "Alright, thank you."

"Not a Problem, Sienna, however you may want to talk to the Quileutes, let them know you aren't a threat. They have 2 packs and could help you."

"I might talk to them eventually, but not yet, i have some stuff i need to sort out first. " Sienna answered quietly before standing up and getting ready to leave. "Here's a number you can reach me at, if needed. Otherwise i will talk to you later Dr."

Carlise nods, "Very well, and please call me Carlise."

Sienna nods as she leaves the office, moving quickly as she heads down to the parking lot, not realizing how close the packs were to her at this time.


	4. Moonlight Revelations

Ch 4 Moonlight Revelations

As Sienna walks away from the office, Carlise makes a phone call, informing his son and friends to back off the girl. With the knowledge of her story he knew she would pose no threat to his family or the Quileutes. Disgrunted the groups outside backed off, letting Sienna leave without them following. Sienna glanced back only once after leaving, before heading into the falling sunlight.

As she pulls into her home she repreps her bike, checking the oils and meters to make sure it was ready to go at any time. Once done she heads inside, hanging up her jacket and helmet inside on a nail. Streching slowly she walks into the kitchen and sits down at her small table where she pulls out a pen and paper. As she sits there she starts to write a short letter to a Makah friend to let them know she was safe. She glances out the window as she finishes the letter, her blue eyes going dark once more as a blur passes by her vision. With a soft gasp she stands suddenly and heads outside, glancing slowly around her. With a quick sniff of the air she leaps off the poarch, shifting as she does so.

Her paws hit the dirt running as she takes off into the woods. As she races further into the forest, her senses spread out in search of what harm may be out there. Within moments trouble finds her. In the shape of a vampire who followed her grandfather, Joham, around. As she runs he comes out of no where colliding with her as the fight starts. Fists fly as the vampire tries to beat her repeatedly, while with each attempted blow she moves faster and faster. Dodging and ducking, weaving and bobbing around his fists as she takes chunks out of his flesh in he fight for survival. Neither of them noticing the arrival of the Quileute wolves and the Cullen Clan.

_ *Should we help her?* _Leah asks Jake, who glances at his mates family before shaking his head.

_*No, we need to know what she can do, Carlise may not think she is a threat but we need to make sure* _ Jake answers after a few moments causing his pack to nod in agreeance as they sit down to watch.

The Cullen clan stands behind the wolves, quietly talking as Edward tells them the wolves decision. Nodding in understanding the Vampires watch the fight with interest occasionally wincing at the impact between the two fighters.

Sienna had lost track of time when the fight started, getting more and more pissed off with each blow she gives a sharp howl as she leaps at the vampire one last time, tearing his head off in the process. Once the head has been removed she makes short work on tearing him limb from limb. She drags the pieces into a pile once done before walking back a few steps, focused on the remains of the vampire. With a glance around she gives a sharp whistling howl focusing her abilities into essence, causing the remains to go up in a sudden flame. She sits there watching the body burn for several minutes before turning to head home.

She freezes at the sight behind her, Her senses on edge as she sees the wolves and vampires ranging the tree line unnoticed til now. Her senses tug at her to look at the wolves closer and she shakes her head, throwing the thought off as she stands in a defensive manner, hackles raised in case of an attack.

Carlise walks forward a few paces, noticing that she was bleeding from the fight, "Sienna, your injured let me help you." he requests quietly as he moves closer still.

Sienna gives a warning growl and turns away from the group not wanting to know what was going on or who all was there, scared slightly of a ghost from the past coming back.

"Carlise, i dont think its wise to try, shes not exactly friendly at the moment." Jasper says as he catches the emotions rolling off her. Her fear, her worry and most of all, her pain.

Carlise glances back at Jasper before turning his attention back to Sienna, "Sienna they are all friends, they will not hurt you, shift back to human, please so i can tend to your wounds." he asks again, softer this time in a coaxing voice.

Out of no where they hear a snort of amusement, "I dont think your approach is going to work" they hear a female voice say.

"And why is that?" Rosaline asks annoyed as they all look around.

"Because, Sienna doesnt trust you, now back away from her." the voice replies causing the group to look at one another before slowly moving backwards. "Thank you" The voice says again, closer this time as branches are moved out of someones path.

_*Mom? whats she doing here?"_ Embrys voice comes across on the wolves mental path.


	5. Talli's Secret Part 1

Ch 5: Talli's Secret

_*Mom? whats she doing here?"_ Embrys voice comes across on the wolves mental path.

Talli Call stands by the treeline glancing between the group of vampires and wolves, and the lone wolf in the clearing before slowly walking towards Sienna, "Sienna child come here, let me look you over." she says softly to the surprise of the group.

Sienna slowly inches closer to Talli, her eyes warily watching the packs as she moves. Once next to Talli she leans into the older woman for comfort. As the pack watches they wonder exactly how long Talli has known about the shifting ability, and how she knows Sienna. Talli's hands run along Sienna fur, feeling each bone carefully to assess the full effects of the fight before glancing up at the other group, "Well looks like she was right on an active pack in La Push, now what do you folks want with Sienna." Talli questions Carlise.

"Sienna came to me early for help, as it happens the wolves and my family were investigating this vampires path when they heard sounds of the fight. All i want to do right now, is tend to Siennas wounds. She cant afford to lose so much blood." Carlise answers causing Talli to give a slight nod.

"Ok then, heres what you are going to do. Wolves you will be shifting back into human form or you wont find anything out about her. Vampires, one of you can come help me move her into the back of my pickup and the rest can meet us at her place on the outskirts of Forks."Talli addressed them all in a no nonsense voice. The group all looked at each other once before nodding.

Carlise stepped forward, "Very well, i will help you with Sienna, the rest of you know where to meet up." And with that he bent down and carefully lifted the wolf, who had passed out from the pain.

A little while later, Talli and Carlise pull up in front of Sienna's home. waiting on the steps were the Quileute packs and the rest of the Cullen Clan. Talli sighed softly as she notices who all is a part of the packs, her own son in particular. With a careful ease, Carlise picks Sienna up and carries her inside as Talli opens the door for them all. Once in the living room, Carlise lays Sienna down on the rug nearest the hearth. Talli glances around the room before entering with a soft sigh and walking over to Sienna. As Talli tends to the girls wounds, the group shifts restlessly, causing her to quietly say, "Go ahead and ask your questions."

Glancing at one another the group all nods at Embry knowing his questions were the most important. "How do you know her?"

Talli gives a sad smile as she glances up at her son, "Her father is a close friend of mine, as well as of your fathers, Embry." she answers.

"What do you mean?" Embry asks, causing Talli to sigh a little.

"I suppose its time you know , afterall, you seem to have gotten the best and worst of the life." Talli begins, "Your father and I were married up in Makah, however it was more then just marriage between us. It was a bond of souls. For you see, your father, was a shifter. As was his best friend, James Black, Sienna's father. They both are still in Makah, keeping vampires away from there."

"My dad's alive?" Embry couldnt believe it, all his life he thought his dad had to have been dead, why else would he not be with them

"Yes Tahoe Call is still alive, I moved to La Push in hopes of keeping you out of the legacy you were born into. I didnt realize the vampires would show up here as well. The last time you saw your father you were 6 years old. Some issues arose on that visit and it was decided it was best if you stayed on La Push when i went to visit."

"What Issues?"Jake asked, curious as to the history of his packmate and friend.

"Those i can not say for now. However, Embry if you look on the mantel, you will see the last photo taken of you on Makah Res. The one with the two small children." Talli says softly.

"It looks familiar." Embry says trying to remember who the other child was.

Talli laughs, "It should, its the only photo we ever managed to get of you and Sienna back then. You to used to be the best of friends."

Embry glances at the wolf lying on the floor, "Really? wow..."

Jake cuts in for a moment, "Hate to be rude here, but what are you going to do about her? she cant just stay in wolf form. her wounds wont heal right."

Talli glances down, "Oh thats the easy part, Embry hand me the blanket behind you." She takes the blanket as its passed, covering Sienna up. "Alright. Sienna, time to wake up or I'm calling your dad to come get you." she says as she hold the chest portion of the wolf down.

At the threat of her father coming Sienna jerks to with a start, shifting back into her human form fast, "NO!" She shouts glancing around wildly.

"Breathe Sienna, relax, hes not coming, i just needed you to wake up." Talli reassures the girl.

"Not funny, Talli." Sienna says slowly as she lets her body relax onto the floor.

"And neither are your injuries young lady now lay still while the good doctor checks the damage done."Talli retorts.

Carlise chuckles a little as he leans over and starts to examine Sienna, mentally talling up the injuries as he finds them.

"Mom," Embry speaks up, "Exactly why are you so comfortable with the fact im a shifter, or that you were dealing with a wolf a few minutes ago?"

"Oh that, well Embry, why wouldnt i be comfortable with it, when i am one myself." Talli answers leaving everyone in the room speechless.


	6. Talli's Secret Part 2

Ch 6: Talli's Secret Part 2

_"Oh that, well Embry, why wouldnt i be comfortable with it, when i am one myself." Talli answers leaving everyone in the room speechless._

"You're what?" Embry exclaims.

"Embry, you were born into a legacy from both sides of your family. I know the Cold ones tale, but what they forgot to mention is that in exchange for the peace that returned to the villages, Taha Aki, sent 4 of his children to Makah, 2 sons and 2 daughters, who married into the Makah tribe. Their descendants are also wolves by blood." Talli explains softly as she watches Carlise work on Sienna's wounds.

"I was one of the first females to shift in the time of need. It was rough for a while, then your father came into my life and with him came Sienna's father, James Black. Both of them had been shifting for awhile, they explained to me what was going on and taught me pack life. for the longest time it was the three of us. Then i found out i was pregnant with you. After months of debating and talking, it was decided that i would move to La Push in hopes of keeping the legacy from you. So i moved here. Not long after i came here, the Boys rescued Sienna from her mother." Talli pauses as she moves a strand of hair off of Sienna's forhead.

Carlise works sewing up Siennas wounds slowly making sure each stich is in place, "She should heal up fine, the actual damages are minimal despite how they look." He say as he glances up. "However, the healing will be slow compared to normal, she needs certain things to help it along." He glances up at Edward who nods dispite being confused. "Ms. Call, if you know her story, you may want to tell it to the packs. So that they understand what is needed. I swore an oath not to tell her tale until she said i could."

Talli nods, "Yes, her tale must be told, Sienna will not like it but it is needed." Talli takes a deep breath, "I cannot tell you all of her story, for it is hers to share not mine. However," Talli glances at the packs, "I can tell you she is more unique then you are aware. Her father is a shifter, as I'm sure you guessed. But her mother, her mother is part vampire, part human. A hybrid."

The pack members glance at one another, each one figuring out what the worry was about. Jacob couldnt believe his ears when Talli told them about Sienna's mother, shocked that it would be possible for him and Nessie to have children eventually. Edward and Bella exchange glances of a better future then they had once thought.

"She needs blood then?" Sam asks

"Yes, it is the only way she will heal now, too much damage has been done the past 5 years. But that is a story for when she is better." Talli says softly, "I trust you have animal blood on hand, she wont take human, not even if its from a blood bank."

Carlise nods, "Yes i am aware, and have made the required planning needed for her. Edward, Bella can you go get the blood from my office?" he asks his children, knowing they needed a few moments to talk about the facts that had been revealed.

"Sure thing Carlise, we will be back in a few moments." Bella says as she tugs Edward towards the door. Once outside the two take off to the house, using all the speed they could to make the run there and back as quickly as possible.

As the two run they talk quickly, knowing time is of the essence.

"I can't believe that Carlise hid this from us." Bella exclaims as they run, "She is what our grandchildren could be."

"He had good reasons Bella, love. He is trying to help her before finding out more that could help us and Nessie." Edward says having seen Carlise intentions honest in his mind.

Bella nods, "Yes you are probably correct in that love, after all your the mind reader here." she says laughing softly as they arrive at home. Hurrying up to the office they quickly grab the bags of Animal blood that Carlise had managed to get in short time. With the bags of blood placed in a carrier, they quickly hurry away from the house and back to the home of Sienna Black, eager to learn more about the girl who held the key to their daughters future.

As they get back to the house they hand the bags over to Carlise who nods his thanks, "Do you think you can wake her up to drink this?" He asks Talli.

"No, to try to wake her again would surely be pointless, try doing a transfusion if possible." Talli answers as she slides the blanket away from Sienna's arm.

"Why would it be pointless to wake her?" Embry asks curious

"Because, right now with as much injury as she just had, she wont recognise friend from foe. I'm not even sure shed recognise me at the moment." Talli says softly as she glances up at her son, '_Besides, I can't risk it happening without her knowledge.'_ She thinks to herself.

Carlise carefully inserts the needle into Sienna's arm, causing a wince to pass across her otherwise still face. Carefully, the blood is slowly mixed into Sienna's own.

As the group waits patiently they can already tell a difference in the young girl in front of them. Her wounds had started closing rapidly, her skin glowing slightly in rejuvinence. After an hour or so, Sienna's eyelids flicker, once, twice, before opening and glancing around briefly. Her hand brushes Talli's to let her know she was awake.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Talli smiles as she gives Sienna a hug.

"How long was I out?" Sienna asks in a low voice.

"Not long child," Talli answers before glancing at the group around them, "Men out now! Can one of you girls run upstairs and grab her some clothes?"

"I'll do it." Bella answers before Alice can speak up, quickly making her way up the stairs. "Will these do?" she asks, holding up a pair of faded blue jeans and a denim tank top.

"Those will be great." Sienna answers as she sits up, holding the blanket around herself.

The men all leave the room after Bella and Alice glare at them, once they were gone, the girls close the living room doors to give Sienna some privacy.

"Thanks." Sienna says softly as she starts pulling on her clothes, quickly getting dressed as she looks around for her hair tie. Once she finds it, she twirls her hair into a makeshift loop, tieing it into place quickly before sitting down. "They can come back in now." she says softly, hiding a yawn behind her hand.

"How do you feel?" Carlise asks as they reenter the room.

"Better then I did, thats for sure, thank you for your aid." Sienna answers him her eyes staying on the table she is sitting at.

"Good I'm glad, Edward and Bella brought all that i had managed to get by the time we found out about the fight. theres still plenty here for you to use as you need it." Carlise gestures to the cooler on the table.

"Alright, my thanks for it as well." Sienna glances around the room quickly before looking back down, "So, exactly how much does everyone know?"

"I didnt go into alot of detail Sienna, just the basic of what you are." Talli answers softly.

Sienna nods, "ok, well then, I guess its something that can finish being talked about at a later date, I for one need sleep." she says pointedly.

The group looks at one another, before Jake sighs, "Fine, but we will be talking about this some more tomorrow. Your on our land, and we need to make sure this area stays peaceful." his tone leaves no room for discussion.

"Fine, Talli your more then welcome to stay unless you want to head home. the rest of you can do whatever, I will be in my room, trying to sleep." with that being said Sienna stands up and leaves the room hurriedly. Not daring to meet the glances of those around her, for fear of the imprint she knows will happen, should her eyes meet one person in particular.


	7. Ch 7: Sienna's past

Ch 7 Sienna's Past

As Sienna quickly makes her way upstairs she uses her gifts to close her mind to everyone around her, knowing that one of the Cullens could read minds. Once upstairs she closes her bedroom door behind her and leans against it, her heart racing at the suddenness of everything going on, with a deep breath she calms herself and picks up the phone. Dialing a number to an old friend to let them know she was safe.

"Hey Miya, Hows everything in Makah?" She asks once the girl answers

"Same old same old, the boys however took off suddenly." Miya replies relaxing at the sound of her former pack mates voice.

"Took off? where to?" Sienna asks worriedly

"Your way, or at least La Push, they know you, Sienna, and La push is your favorite place to talk about." Miya answers

"Damn it, the last thing i need is those two coming here." Sienna answers turning towards her door as someone knocks on it, "One sec Miya." she says into the phone as she opens the door a little. Seeing Talli standing there she moves to the side and lets her into the room, "Alright Miya when did they leave?" she asks

"Two hours ago." Miya says as she looks at the clock.

"Gives me another 4 before they get here, alright I'll call back later, be on standby just in case." Sienna says into the phone,

"Roger that." Miya says as they hang up the phones.

"What was that about?" Talli asks

"James and Tahoe are on there way down from Makah." Sienna answers.

"Oh good, I got a few choice words to say to both of them." Talli says with a displeased look on her face. Another knock on the door interupts them.

Sienna sighs as Talli opens the door and lets in the Cullen clan and the Alphas of the La Push packs, "Guess the talk aint waiting." she comments sourly and walks ovre to her window seat to sit down.

"You'd be correct." Jacob answers as they all sit around the room, "Packs agreed to leave just me and Sam here for this talk. Now exactly who are you?"

"My name is Sienna Marie Black." Sienna answers with a smirk

"Black?" Sam asks

"My fathers last name, James Black"

"Where is your father from?" Edward asks

"Makah village, originally La Push Reservation." Sienna yawns as she answers

Jacob picks up his cell phone and dials Billy, "Question, do you know a James Black?" he hits the speaker button on the phone.

Billy pauses, "James Black is my brother, Jacob, whats this about? he disappeared before your sisters were born."

"Apparently not, I'm talking with his daughter at the moment." Jacob answers.

"His daughter? send someone to pick me up now, I would like to be in on this talk." Billy says quickly.

"Embry is already on his way." Jacob answers before hanging up.

"Next Question, Who exactly is on there way?" Sam asks

"My dad and my former alpha leader." Sienna answers as her eye glaze over seeing the arrival of her dad and Tahoe to her home and the reactions that would happen.

Alice gasps as she sees the vision as well, an abnormality since being around shifters is usually a dead area for her gifts.

Sienna glances over to Talli as the vision ends, "They arent going to La Push, they found out about me buying the house here," she says softly

"How soon?" Talli asks

"Anytime, they are moving as fast as possible to get here, they think they can make me go back to Makah," Sienna answers in a dead voice.

"Thats not going to happen Sienna, and they are going to get more then just a piece of my mind when they get here." Talli answers _'though if shed let the imprint happen she wouldnt have to worry about fighting the commands'_ she thought to herself not realizing that someone else was also hearing her thoughts.

_'wonder what Ms. Call means by that, what imprint is Sienna fighting?'_ Edward ponders as he listens to the rest of the thoughts racing by, noticing only two voids, Bella's and Sienna's. "I have a question Sienna, why can't i hear your thoughts now? i could earlier."

"Because i locked everyone out of my mind, simple enough to do when you have a mother who loves using mind control on you to where you perfect the blocking of mental gifts." Sienna answers.

"Interesting, I would love a more deatiled explaination at a later time on how you do it." Edward says with Carlise seconding the opinion.

"We will see." Sienna answers as they all hear the slam of a truck door which makes everyone head downstairs as Billy Black is pushed into the house by Embry Call.

Not paying attention Sienna walks down the stairs last and barely glancing up as she gets to the bottom of the stairs. Her eyes meet Embrys and she freezes as she feels the imprint start to happen. Instinctively fighting against it as Embry simply accepts that it is happening, his mother jerking Sienna around to distract her, breaking her focus long enough for the imprint to finish binding them together.

"Bloody hell" Sienna manages to say before passing out from mental exhaustion straight into the combined arms of Embry and Talli.

"What just happened?" Jacob asks glancing between his pack mate and the girl they were just talking to.

"I...I think i just imprinted on her..." Embry says quietly


	8. Ch 8: An Unlikely Imprint

Ch 8: An Unlikely Imprint

_'It's like gravity, Your whole center shifts, Suddenly its not the earth holding you here, and you would do anything, be anything she needs, a friend, a brother, a protector.' quoted from Jacob Black in Breaking Dawn part 1_

Talli Call looks back and forth between her son and Sienna, shocked that the imprint had finally occurred.

"Ms Call, you don't seem to surprised at this." Edward says softly as he watches the group.

With a soft laugh, "Let me guess, Mind Reader?" Talli asks, "And that would be cause I'm not surprised." she bends down to check Sienna over as Embry glances up confused.

"What do you mean mom?" he asks as he lifts Sienna off the floor protectively

"Let's move this into the living room before I explain, Embry." Talli walks back into the living room, this time taking a few moments to adjust the one couch into a bed, "Put Sienna on this, so she will be more comfortable."

Embry carries Sienna over and lays her against the pillows, thoughts racing through his head as he looks between the woman he just met and his mother, "Care to explain?"

Talli sits next to Sienna and runs a hand over her own forehead, "Well son, the explanation goes back to many years ago. Up til you were almost 7, I would take you with me up to Makah to visit. On the last visit up, there was several complications." Talli trails off for a moment.

"What complications, Ms Call?" Billy asks, having been caught up to everything by Embry on the way into town.

Talli stares out the window as she talks, seeing the past as if it were now, "There was a vampire too close to the Reservation. James, Tahoe and Sienna were out fighting him in wolf form. Once the fight was done they headed back to the house where Embry and I were waiting. They were still in wolf form, two males helping a young one along to the passing glance, but when they got closer, Embry ran out the door to greet them. He knew who they were even if he eventually forgot about it. Sienna and he stared into each others eyes innocently, they used to play a game of him trying to figure out what she would need while in wolf form. But on that day, Sienna almost imprinted on him. She fought it with every bit of will power she had. She already considered herself a freak of nature, even at the age of 7, she knew she didn't want to burden her destined mate with her freakishness, to quote her."

Embry blinks in surprise at all the things his mother is filling him in on, "I remember the wolves, barely but I remember them, how did I not know about the imprint?"

"Because she stopped it before you knew of it. In her mind she was putting your happiness above her own by not letting it happen. Her mother had poisoned her mind into thinking she wasn't worthy of love, of happiness, and over the past few years her father and Tahoe haven't helped the thought to disappear. She came here in hopes of eventually breaking the pack bond to them, to become an Omega, a lone wolf, so that she could vanish from the world." Talli says softly as she glances at her son, "I've been trying for the past 5 years to convince her to let the imprint happen, and she has been torn between wanting to be happy and wanted and scared that you will resent her like her dad seems to."

"I could never resent her." Embry comments softly, "She needs me, that much I know for sure, and I wouldn't trade her for the world, now that shes in my life. She belongs with me."

Talli stands up and walks over to her son, giving him a hug, "I'm proud of you Embry, for your acceptance of this, even if the imprint helps it along its still something shes going to need to see, in hopes of healing from the moronic way shes been treated."

"Would you mind explaining that part?" Jacob asks, "You seem to just dodge around the subject of the past 5 years, other then to imply its been bad."

"It's her story to share Jacob, I cant just tell you it. However with her dad and Tahoe coming, you will find out a lot sooner then she wants. And Please, let me deal with them, I owe them both an ass chewing for their behavior." Talli answers with a smirk.

A soft laugh echoes through the room, "Ass chewing or beating?" Sienna asks weakly as she tries to sit up.

"Both if I have my way, which mind to tell me if I do?" Talli asks as she and Embry move to help Sienna shift up on the couch.

Sienna's eyes cloud over as she grins, "You more then get your way, on everything Talli." without thinking Sienna leans into Embry as they help her sit up, "So how far did you update people this time?"

"Just filled in about why I wasn't surprised that you and Embry imprinted." Talli answers.

Sienna sighs softly, "I don't know if I should be mad you broke my concentration to allow it to happen or not, but I'm not going to fight it anymore, I'm too tired to fight it."

"I think we are all amazed you were able to stop it in the first place." Sam answers, "That's never been done before."

"I had a reason for it, and I still believe in that reason, I think you deserve better then me as your imprint, Embry but I wont fight it again." Sienna looks Embry in the eyes as she answers, her mind reaching out to form a connection between them that runs deeper then the imprint.

Embry inhales sharply as he feels Sienna's mind brush his, following the path back to her mind as he reads her sincerity, her honesty, and her fears, "You won't need to fight it, you've got a new family now, and I think your going to be a great asset to the pack, if you will join us."

Sienna glances around the room, seeing Embry's pack mate and alpha nod backing up Embry's words, taking a deep breath she nods accepting the offer of a new pack as she feels the bond of pack break and reform.

"I do have a question for you young lady," Billy says as he rolls his chair over to the couch, "Do you know why James left the Reservation?"

"Dad left because he shifted, he didn't want to put La Push in danger by having an active wolf here." Sienna answers, "And I'm guessing you would be my Uncle Billy Black?"

Billy nods, "Yes, your dad is my little brother."

Sienna smiles, "well its nice to meet you finally, dad talked about you a lot, he missed you and the reservation."

"I wish he hadn't left, we all thought he was dead." Billy quietly says

Sienna's head tilts as her eyes glaze, "Talli they are almost here. 5 minutes or less."

Talli stands and walks towards the door, "Good, Hope they are ready for the welcoming committee, while I'm greeting them, Embry grab the bag out of the truck please." with that being said Talli steps outside shifting as she does, her body rippling as the wolf in her comes out for the first time in years, barreling out the door and ramming into the two wolves heading towards the house.

Everyone inside the home races to the doorway and gathers on the porch, Embry's arm around Sienna's waist to help keep her steady after grabbing the bag his mom asked for. "So that's what you've been waiting for."

Sienna giggles a little, "I kept telling her that the wolf never left her, she didn't believe me til now."

The wolves were shocked when a female wolf crashed into them, tearing into both of them, as they finally realize they can hear her thoughts, _{You god damn Idiots! do you know how much damage you two have done in the past five years?}_

_ {Talli?} _ the lead wolf gasps in shock as his mate bites him, tearing into the skin as both he and his beta hear how pissed she is

_{Don't Talli me! You two have done so much damage to Sienna it isn't funny, shes afraid of trusting her own imprinted Mate thanks to you morons. You both are going to leave, and return in human forms or ELSE! do you understand me! and so help me you say one wrong word to her while here you best hope I get to you before her mate does!} _Talli snarls as she sends the boys on their way before turning and walking back to Sienna's house.


	9. ch 9: Loyalties Change

A/N: MASSIVE APPOLOGIES! I am sooo sorry this should have been posted 2 months ago, but I completely forgot it was done. Hope you enjoy am working on next chapter right now! Again sorry for delay (PS please dont kill me lol)

Ch 9: Loyalties Changed

{_Tahoe, I think we are in a lot of trouble here.} _James Black tells his best friend and pack mate as they head into the woods wincing at the beating they just took at the hands of Tahoe's mate.

{_You think? I'm pretty sure we both know we are in trouble, I just wish I knew what Talli meant by Sienna's mate.} _Tahoe remarks as they both shift to human and pull on shorts before leaving the woods.

Talli pulls on her change of clothes quickly before stepping back onto the porch with the rest of the group, "Well that was a nice change of pace." she laughs softly

Sienna smirks, "gonna doubt what I say again? I told you the wolf was still there."

Talli shakes her head, "no I wont doubt you again, sweetie. I honestly believed I had completely broke away from the group."

Sienna grins and glances out towards the woods, "here they come." she says softly in a dead voice.

Embry wraps his arms around her with a frown on his face, "They wont bother you anymore Sienna, I can promise you that."

Sienna nods and leans into his embrace, "I believe you Embry, besides I don't think they want to cross Talli again."

Tahoe and James stand at the edge of the woods for a moment before glancing at each other and walking forward.

_'There's Sienna, she looks better then when she left home, and I'll wager that's her mate standing there with her. I'm glad shes found him finally, even if I act like an ass most the time.' _James thinks to himself.

_'The guy with Sienna looks familiar, but I can't place him. I feel like I should know him though, he looks slightly like Talli, Could he be? Our son?' Tahoe's_ thoughts were scrambled at the scene in front of him.

"We're here as ordered Talli, mind telling us why?" Tahoe asks in a flat voice as his eyes flash in anger,

"Lose the damn tone with me, Tahoe Call, or else." Talli snaps, hand clenching into a fist. "You two blundering morons have a lot of explaining to do, so INSIDE now!" She shoves the two towards the door where everyone else has already gone in.

Once everyone is inside Talli walks over to stand by Sienna and Embry, "now for the introductions, I'll start with the two morons first. Everyone I would like you to meet, my husband and the Alpha of the Makah pack, Tahoe Call, and his best friend and Beta, James Black." Glaring at the two she turns to introduce the rest. "From the Quileutte Packs, we have Sam, Quil, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Leah, Seth, Embry and Sienna. From the Reservation, I would like to introduce, Jacobs father, Elder Billy Black. Then from our mismatched Vegetarians, the Cullen Clan of Vampires, Carlise, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Renesme."

Billy rolls forward, "Hello James, long time no see."

James pales some, "Billy... Hello big brother."

Billy glances at his niece before looking back at his brother, "I thought I was hearing things, when Sienna here said she was your daughter. Could have swore on the packs that you were dead, yet here you are. If Talli don't mind I'll take over the talking of this meeting, for some of the facts."

"Fine with me Billy, you probably know more then I do." Talli answers

"As far as the war with the vampires, the treaty with the Clan Cullen stands true, if not strengthened by bonds of love, Bella here is Charlie Swans daughter, and the birth mother of Renesme, whose father is Edward. She is half human, half vampire. Her birth was a unsettling time for the packs, but has since unified us all. Renesme is untouchable, as she is the imprint of my son Jacob. Even before this fact the Cullen clan has helped our packs and vice verse, simply because of Bella's tie to both groups when she was human." Billy pauses with a smile towards his son and the Cullen Family. "Our newest pack member I guess we owe you for driving away, Sienna's imprinted mate Embry is pack brother to my son, Part of the 2nd pack from the village. Upon unanimous agreement Sienna was invited to join, though I think it is also to help Leah from being the sole female of the Quileutte Packs."

"Wait Packs? Since when has there ever been more then one pack?" James asks

"Not that its any of your concern," Jacob answers, "But the 2nd pack formed before Renesmes birth, back when Bella was pregnant with her. There was some conflicts on if the Original pack should take out an unknown threat or let the child be born, Sam and his group were of the opinion to take it out before it was born, My pack and I left to protect Bella until the baby was born, my imprinting after wards was a miracle that saved us from a lot of tears." While Jacob explains Renesme comes to stand next to him, smiling softly.

"And after my birth we faced a hardship like none other, With the threat of the Volturi overshadowing our lives. But united we stood firm and survived, and now we have hope for an even brighter future, with such an amazing addition to our family." Renesme says quietly.

Sienna ducks her head before leaning into Embry's arms, hesitant to talk after such a welcoming by her new pack.

"And with Sienna here now, more puzzles pieces have fallen into place." Embry speaks up for the first time, "We know now that it will be possible for Jacob and Nessie to have a full life as a family, as well as a hope for the rest of the packs that their imprints are out there just waiting to be found. I don't care that you are Sienna's father, or my own, You hurt her again, you will regret it, I may not be allowed to kill, due to the fact it would devastate my mom and your future imprint, but you will wish you were dead when I get done." Embry's tone leaves no room for arguments from the two males.


End file.
